


A Smile

by Seblainer



Series: Bathena Drabble Trilogy [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sometimes, we just need to appreciate the small things.





	A Smile

Fandom: 9-1-1  
Title: A Smile  
Characters: Bobby Nash, Athena Grant  
Pairing: Bobby/Athena  
Rating/Warnings: G. Het.  
Summary: Sometimes, we just need to appreciate the small things.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own 9-1-1, the characters, or anything you recognize and I don’t claim to. Ryan  
Murphy and Fox own them.  
Words: 100 words without title and ending.

*A Smile* Drabble

After a stressful day of putting out fires and helping scared victims, it’s nice to come home to the woman that he loves. His wife, partner and best friend.

The one who makes his heart race and who makes him believe anything is possible. Bobby’s damn lucky to have met and fallen in love with Athena.

Her love, determination and strength are just a few things about her that he loves. Most of all, he loves the way she greets him when they first see each other every night.

Each and every night starts with a smile... But leads to so much more.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
